Reflection
by Katyperrylover36
Summary: When Jeanette feels like no one likes her, can Simon cheer her up?


**Hey guys! Here's another one—shot, but this is Simonette! I really enjoy writing Alvin and Brittany romance, and Simon and Jeanette romance. So this story is my 2nd Simonette :)! Basically this is about Jeanette feeling like no one likes her in the world. Will Simon convince her?**

**Like I always say, enjoy.**

**...**

It was finally the day. Valentines day. A day where you can give cards, flowers and chocolates to the person you admire, and secretly or not secretly give to your crush. And also go on dates with your boyfriend.

Everyone was outside or in the cafeteria eating lunch. People were sitting with the person they love, well not all people. Jeanette was outside, sitting alone at a table sadly reading a book. No one sat beside her, and Jeanette felt a little disappointed about that. Usually she never cares if people like her or not, but when no one would even give her a card, or say _Happy Valentines day Jeanette_, it made her feel crushed.

Not even her sisters said anything to her. Brittany told Eleanor everything, while Eleanor told Brittany everything leaving Jeanette alone. And throughout the year, they would ignore her because she doesn't know much. She kinda grew apart from her sisters.

_I could always try next year,_ She thought while reading her favorite romance/tragedy book, _Romeo and Juliet_. As she was reading, a little tear came out her eye.

_Oh gosh, am I crying?_ Jeanette asked herself. As she was thinking more about the situations, more came out of her eyelids. Jeanette made a sigh. She's never felt like this before. _Never_. Why now? It could be hormones. She and her sisters turned 16 a couple months ago, not to mention the boys did too. Maybe 16 year old hormones feel more different when it comes to things like this.

Then she heard the voice. The one who never ignores her. The one who actually makes her feel good about herself. The one who stands up for her. The one who helps her through tough situations.

_Simon_ _Seville_.

"Happy Valentines day Jeanette! I got you some purple flowers. I know you like those flowers from the other day, so I bought you them, plus the chocolates and..." Simon paused and looked at Jeanette. "Hey, are you alright?"

Jeanette quickly wiped her tear. "Y–Yeah, I'm alright."

Simon looked at her, then sat beside her. "You don't look alright to me. What's wrong?"

"Well," Jeanette sighed. "I just... feel like.. no one likes me, and I'm always ignored."

"Ignored? Not liking you? Jeanette, don't think like that. I'm sure your not ignored and I'm positive someone likes you." Simon told her, patting her back.

Jeanette sighed. "But Simon, Your the only person that talks to me, not even my sisters talk to me anymore! No one likes me, and no one ever will." Simon glanced at her, then made a smile.

"You don't know that. Maybe someone likes your hair, your eyes, your..."

"Simon, no one likes me," Jeanette interrupted, looking back at him. "I've never felt like this before, and I don't like how it's getting the best of me. Just admit it. I'm ugly, I'm too gullible, and everyone except you ignores me."

"Your you Jeanie, and I'm Absolutley positive people think your gorgeous... like I do." He whispered the last part, and thankfully she didn't hear that.

Jeanette shook her head. "I doubt it Simon." She had no idea why she kept denying everything. This is not what Jeanette would do, but... She just felt like it.

Simon sighed. "Jeanette I'm sure not everyone ignores you. And you are not ugly. Your beautiful. Your not gullible. Listen Jeanette, I'm your best friend, and trust me when I say this. You are who you are, and I love just the way you are. So what if people ignore you, which they don't, and so what if they don't like you. Those people are lost not seeing your inner self." Jeanette looked down, before Simon spoke again. "Jeanette, forget haters, and be your normal cheerful self." Jeanette didn't say anything. Simon sighed again, before looking at her. Jeanette looked back.

"... You... You meant every word?" She finally spoke. Simon smiled, and nodded.

"Every word Jeanette. _Every_ word." Jeanette sighed, before nodding.

**...**

It was the next day, and Jeanette was in the cafeteria with Simon, eating and enjoying herself.

Simon was right. Who cares if other people don't like her. Who cares if her sisters ignore her. At least _he_ doesn't ignore her. As they were eating and laughing, Simon smiled.

"Don't look now, but I see the prettiest girl in the world." Simon stated, looking at Jeanette. Jeanette stopped eating, and quietly felt her heart ache with sadness. It went silent, when she finally was able to speak.

"Wh–Where?" Jeanette asked, looking around.

Simon smiled. "Look to the left, but not too fast." Jeanette did as she was told.

_I guess I should be happy for who he picks,_ She thought, still turning slowly.

"A little more." Jeanette turned to her full left, and froze. Her heart was racing, and was really shocked at who she was staring at.

It was her reflection in the mirror.

**...**

**Sorry if this is short, and a bit rushed. Though I really thought the ending was cute :) and also sorry if their out of character, and the feelings are all over the place. I just wanted an excuse to make a Simonette one shot.**

**And I haven't been on for a couple of days, because I've been caught up with homework, talent show (which was really fun!), and E. T. C! I promise I'll work on another chapter for my other story (You know what I'm talking about ;). )**

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'll update _Changes in our Lives_ soon!**

**— Katyperrylover36 **


End file.
